


【TK】ABO金主

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空。30歲堂本光一 omega 全方位藝人 x 30歲堂本剛 alpha 房地產第三代小老闆－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

簽約完回家收拾簡單行囊的堂本光一越想越不對勁。

「為什麼要在合約上寫…生…生…」如此站在陽台抽菸暗忖著。

到底為什麼會把床笫之間的事情寫上去，好像還是他主動填寫的。

把一式兩份的合約拿出來冷靜查看，上面沒有明白寫出需要有床笫關係啊…  
是哪一步走錯了？啊、是自己提了不能完全標記，以為保護了自己結果是直接認定會上床啊。

堂本光一雙唇抿成一條細線，咖啡色眉毛深鎖在眉間，抽完一包菸後走進浴室沖洗滿頭懊悔想法。

【快訊！全方位藝人堂本光一與房地產三代堂本剛公布甜蜜戀情？！是真愛還是包養？！】

一手用毛巾擦拭濕漉頭髮，一手打開不停閃爍光亮的手機，上頭是一堆訊息爭相傳入，有親友的祝福關懷、也有來自不算熟識的人調侃。幾通未接來電是經紀人跟老闆輪番撥打電話給自己，堂本光一猶豫下接起老闆電話，電話那頭老闆聲音聽上去滄桑許多，滿是愧疚不甘，但堂本光一聲線平穩，如堂本剛和他確認過的說詞，告訴對方他們私下低調傳情已久，是自由戀愛。

好不容易安撫了老闆、經紀人，堂本光一都覺得演技獲得大大提升，手機上時間顯示還早，決定睡個覺再連絡堂本剛來接他。  
\--  
「有件事我想先確認。」

來到堂本剛位於中目黑的公寓，屋內豐富的裝潢擺設使偌大格局不顯空蕩，在擺設上精確調整也不給人擁擠感，從落地窗往下看還能看見吐露花苞的櫻花樹，櫻花季時肯定很美。

「光一想確認什麼？」

想替堂本光一接過手上的行李箱卻被拒絕，兩人才進臥房堂本光一就停下腳步，目光凶狠盯著自己。

「你、一周打算做幾次。」

「欸？每天可以嗎？」

「當然不行！」

圓眼濕潤的溫柔目光盯的堂本光一有些不好意思，聽見堂本剛的回覆立刻拔高聲音拒絕，滿臉驚愕上下打量堂本剛，這才想起外表看起來人畜無害的人到底還是個Alpha，滿滿性慾是自然的。

「那做一休一！」

堂本剛握緊小拳頭、嘟著嘴討價還價，要他在家面對渾身散發色氣的堂本光一卻沒有做為是不可能的，即使現在凶狠神情的堂本光一在他眼裡就像炸毛的小貓咪，想要把他壓在床上幫他順順毛、再親上幾口，然後好好讓他享受快感。

「不、」

「難道光一都不想嗎？」

往前踩一步拉近兩人的距離，堂本光一看著堂本剛伸出手勾住他腰間的皮帶，真誠眼神搭配壞笑使他又純又欲，簡直比自己還像Omega正在誘惑Alpha。

「我…」

堂本光一別過臉瞧見加大的雙人床，深色床單上是過多的枕頭整齊擺放，還有兩隻滾滾貓抱枕，相親相愛交疊在床的正中央。

「嗯？」

堂本剛用點力拉扯皮帶，堂本光一沒站穩直接摔進堂本剛懷裡，堂本剛迅速雙手環抱住堂本光一的腰，發現這腰也太精瘦，忍不住皺了下眉。

「我先去洗澡。」

趕緊把人推開，堂本光一不習慣與人這麼近接觸，逃難似的丟下一句話後躲入浴室裡，在看見浴缸上漂浮的玫瑰花瓣後知後覺發現這似乎是個不得了的暗示。

堂本剛愣在原地，沒想到平常看起來冷冽禁慾的堂本光一私下竟然是如此熱情猴急的人，他還在想先吃頓燭光晚餐培養情緒，然後共浴在玫瑰花瓣裡調情，等到兩人都放鬆後才滾到床上進行下一步。

看來現在得加速動作了。堂本剛這麼想著趕緊幫堂本光一把行李放置角落，立刻著手準備待會可能用上的道具。  
\--  
蓮蓬頭流洩出的水聲沒有停止過。

堂本光一在浴室裡踱步，但進來了也不好什麼也沒做就出去，雖然肚子有點餓，可是堂本剛似乎打算一來就把他吃了…誠實相告吧？不不不，如果金主反悔了那公司怎麼辦，不能再拖累其他人，尤其公司旗下還有多位藝人因自己被波及無法出演和活動。

最後堂本光一決定把自己洗乾淨，抱持咬著牙忍一下就過去的心態踏入浴缸。

「呼…」

這蓄滿水的浴缸似乎還有添加精油，從早就繃緊神經的堂本光一在泡入後沒多久覺得放鬆許多，整個人癱在浴缸裡撥弄著漂浮的玫瑰花瓣，把花瓣捧在手心裡湊到鼻前嗅聞，不會太過濃郁的玫瑰花香使他心情轉好，裊裊熱氣裡他把手探入水下隱密的部位，扶起還沒升起的慾望稍微套弄。

「唔－」

在反覆套弄下起了些反應，忍不住發出短暫音節，平時不怎麼自我撫慰的堂本光一突然覺得羞恥，趕緊放開半勃的慾望、把水潑到臉上要自己清醒點。  
慌亂中他覺得空氣裡有一絲奶味，摸了摸脖頸處沒有貼抑制貼的腺體有些緊張，趕緊起身把身體擦拭乾淨，穿上原本放在浴室裡的浴袍迅速走到臥室裡打開行李箱找到抑制貼牢牢貼上。

「光一怎麼了？」

坐在床沿的堂本剛站起身，試圖接近一連串急忙動作的堂本光一。

「別過來！」

急吼吼取出抑制劑就要往身上施打，堂本剛趕緊一把抓住堂本光一手臂，阻止他的動作。

「你沒發情啊。」

從小在嗅覺方面和信息素感受方面特別靈敏的堂本剛沒有聞到任何屬於堂本光一信息素的味道，且堂本光一看上去也沒有任何屬於發情的反應，在正常狀況下施打抑制劑對身體不好啊。

「我、我沒發情嗎？」

換堂本光一愣住了，也許是堂本剛篤定的口吻和關懷的眼神使他動搖，冷靜下來才發現是自己小題大作了。

「光一你太緊張了…」

堂本剛軟軟的語調安撫著堂本光一不安的心，他取過堂本光一手上的抑制劑妥貼收放在櫃子裡，再把身體還有些濕的堂本光一推回浴室，拿起吹風機幫他吹頭髮。

「不知道光一餓了沒，但我有些餓了，等等先吃飯吧？」

用商量的口吻詢問，不像其他Alpha總是自以為是的命令口吻，這讓堂本光一對堂本剛又改變了些看法。

「我不太容易有感覺…」

在頭髮快要吹乾時堂本光一慢吞吞吐出這句話，摸摸臉頰上的熱意應該是被吹風機烘的。

「嗯？光一是指...？」

堂本剛有些不確定聽到的是不是自己心中所想的那個意思，邊收拾吹風機邊小心翼翼求證。

「就床上不太容易有感覺。」

繃緊臉部肌肉生硬解釋，堂本光一偏著頭避開堂本剛關切的目光，浴室的熱氣使他拉開浴袍試圖搧風。

「喔…沒關係，到時候我們多試試就好啦！」

在堂本光一拉開浴袍的瞬間堂本剛看見雪花般白皙的胸膛，趕緊摀住鼻子阻擋不存在的鼻血快步離開浴室。面對堂本剛丟下的話堂本光一先是茫然、接著恍然大悟、最後全身發燙。

等臉上紅暈退後才敢離開浴室。  
\--  
深色床鋪裡一抹雪白暈染淡淡粉色的身體小弧度扭動著，他不敢推開正俯在身上虔誠吮吻的人，比起快感更多是搔癢感，卻不知道怎麼開口。

「不舒服嗎？」

小力啜著挺立乳尖的堂本剛從最開始就不停觀察堂本光一，白皙的臉龐漲紅，但從反應看來不是愉悅的紅潮，更像是不知所措。

「嗯哼、沒事，你繼續…」

生硬的喘息聲，堂本光一不好意思直視堂本剛的眼睛，小小聲要他別停下動作。

「光一…」手握著根本沒起多少反應的分身，堂本剛有些挫折，他想讓堂本光一也享受其中，而不是被迫接受只想快點完成任務「我希望你也能享受…」 

堂本光一抱著其中一隻滾滾貓擋在面前，不知道怎麼回應堂本剛。

「這種事情應該是兩個人都要享受的，不要勉強自己好嗎？」

堂本剛連著滾滾貓一起抱著堂本光一，上半身因為滾滾貓沒辦法貼和在一起，但下半身是貼合的姿勢。比起自己，堂本光一感受到下半身炙熱粗硬的慾望抵著，內心被羞恥感壟罩著。

「不然…我幫你…」

說完就要起身動作，立刻又被堂本剛壓回床鋪上。藉由動作移開滾滾貓，迅速在堂本光一嘴上啄一口。

「今天搬家光一也累了吧，好好休息吧！」感覺到下半身的炙熱離開肌膚，堂本剛起身爬下床，站在床邊穿上浴袍「或是客廳有遊戲機，不知道光一喜歡玩什麼遊戲就全都買了。」 

俏皮的眨了眨眼，堂本剛摀著下身走進浴室。

聽見水流聲響起堂本光一才從床上爬起，身上有幾處被留下痕跡，用手觸摸時有種像是被舌尖舔拭過的搔癢感，他趕緊停下動作，找出習慣穿著的運動服跑到客房浴室裡沖洗。  
\--  
有第一次的經驗後，第二次前戲就更慢更長，雖然堂本剛忍耐得很辛苦，但床鋪上扭動身軀的人表情比前次豐富許多，還不時從鼻腔傳出急促的悶哼聲，最重要的是下身也挺立了。

「不、唔──」

當堂本剛吻上來時，堂本光一下意識要別過頭躲開，卻被原本用來埋入臉龐的滾滾貓擋住去路，就這樣被吻住了。

兩人第一次親吻的味道是淡淡檸檬香味。

想要閃避鑽入的舌頭勾弄卻更像是互相追逐挑逗，從喉頭發出的抗議聲聽起來像是旖旎呻吟，傳入耳中的濕吻聲讓堂本光一害羞萬分，伸手抵住堂本剛胸膛的手被直接抓起放到脖頸上，變成他環抱著堂本剛的姿勢。當他被吻得暈頭轉向時，修長的雙腿早被拉開放在堂本剛腰部兩旁，炙熱抵弄著彼此。

「等等、戴套…」

感覺到身後被炙熱抵住，原本還在親吻迷茫中的堂本光一立刻清醒，有些驚慌拍了拍堂本剛手臂。

「一開始就戴好了…光一要看看嗎？」

「不...我相信你...」

見堂本剛要起身秀給自己看，堂本光一氣勢又縮了回去，乖順躺在床鋪上不敢亂動。

「唔！」

也許是太久沒有被進入，用心經營的前戲雖然起了一定作用，但太過緊張的堂本光一整個甬道緊縮，花費堂本剛好一番力氣才將傘部擠入。

「哈啊…光一好緊喔…」

「別說！」

忍受著被拓展的疼痛，堂本光一好看的五官有些糾結，抿成一直線的唇好不容易擠出一句話，繃著肌肉感覺背後出了大片汗。

「啊─全進去了......」

終於把炙熱的慾望全插入濕熱的甬道裡，嫩肉無法抗拒被拓開而微微顫抖著，纏著碩大一吸一吸，快感像浪潮般沖刷來。

「嗯哼－」

努力維持表情不要太糾結，堂本光一隱忍著，從剛才就承受嫩肉被鈍器延展開得感受，在碾過某處時有些觸電的酥麻感，但隨即被拓展的疼痛取代。他現在只希望堂本剛不要太持久。

一時被下半身得到的快感支配，堂本剛忘情的在堂本光一緊緻裡恣意抽插，抓著他精實的腰部猛烈撞擊，除了粗重的喘息聲外不時流瀉對堂本光一的讚嘆，俯下身狂亂親吻堂本光一的身體，種下一顆顆草莓。

等到他發現堂本光一異狀時已經是釋放後的事了，拔掉套子打結丟棄，趕緊回到床上抱著堂本光一輕聲安撫。

「對不起…沒發現光一不舒服…」

堂本剛將人圈在懷中，一手順著背部肌肉線條撫摸、幫助他放鬆，另隻手抵在他後腦勺用大拇指摩娑著髮絲。

「不是剛的問題，是我本身就不太、不太容易有快感…」

臉埋在堂本剛胸膛悶悶說著，堂本光一不想抬頭面對堂本剛，因為在堂本剛發現自己異狀後，即使完事了也堅持幫他口出來，這樣的發展使他羞怯。

「不！光一之後如果不舒服要跟我說，不能自己忍著！」

堂本剛口氣很堅決，他怎麼會忘了堂本光一的個性呢，在工作方面就是勤勤懇懇、努力不懈，很少喊辛苦的人，沒想到私下也是這樣的性格。

「會不好意思...」

今天不說，之後還是會遇到相同狀況的，堂本光一咬了咬下唇聲音越來越小。

「床上就我和你，有什麼好不好意思的？」

把堂本光一的臉龐與自己胸膛拉出拒離，瞧見臉頰紅暈神情嬌羞，忍不住用手劃了下那高挺的鼻梁。

堂本光一沒有接話。

他非常抗拒Omega的本能有很大原因是因為身邊環境遇到的對象，在還沒分化前大家都認定他會是Alpha，在他面前便肆無忌憚的評論哪個Omega姿色不錯、如何利用Omega發情獵捕對方、以及更多對Omega不尊重的語言等。即便他不喜歡這些言論、即便社會已經進步許多，ABO三權看似平權，但還是改不掉人們骨子裡輕賤Omega的印象。

在他得知分化成Omega的當下只感受到層層恐懼和來自周遭不懷好意的打量，整天害怕被設計被傷害，在心中形成不小的陰影。

「光一和前任...」

突然不合時宜的話題刺入堂本光一耳膜，他目瞪口呆望著堂本剛，心裡吶喊這是適合現在提的嗎？！

「演的。」

內心翻了幾十個白眼，順便回想起前任是個Beta，看似溫柔體貼卻只比Alpha好一些，因為在分手時堂本光一無意間聽見他和其他人談論過自己的事情，說他不像一般Omega發情時放蕩，是個床上無趣的Omega。

「那光一平時…」

堂本剛小心翼翼詢問，他感受到好不容易放鬆下來的背部肌肉又繃緊，輕柔的用手掌幫他按摩安撫情緒。

「禁慾。」

堂本光一起身爬下床鋪走進浴室，把堂本剛留在臥室裡。

禁慾對堂本光一來說是避免發情期太猛烈的方式，不知道從哪裡聽來的偏方，在規律使用抑制劑和平時保持禁慾就能使發情期較為冷淡，甚至能縮短發情期。

但這在不久的未來堂本光一才會知道其實禁慾跟發情期的猛烈與否、天數長短等根本毫不相干。  
\--  
躺在床鋪上等待堂本光一沖洗的堂本剛抱著還有堂本光一味道的滾滾貓翻來覆去。

從堂本光一的表現看來，明顯是有做過愛卻沒嘗過高潮快感，所以對於性愛興致缺缺；可是某些表現又像是厭惡親密關係，不，像是自我嫌棄。

堂本剛在大學裡有上過幾堂心理學，除了上課認真外老師也稱讚他有天分；另外大學社團他參加促進ABO平權的團體，接觸過不少Beta、Omega，也遇過不少被性別歧視霸凌的人，其中不少都有顯現出對自己性別的嫌惡，覺得身為Beta/Omega是原罪，還有些Omega成年後就去割除腺體，才勉強找回新的人生。

「光一先睡喔。」

在堂本光一回到床上後，堂本剛在他額頭落下一枚溫柔的親吻，心裡越想越捨不得，決定要幫助堂本光一解開這個心結，但他得先蒐集資料和觀察反應。且為了不讓堂本光一覺得被包養有陰影，明天堂本剛要去跟公司高層商談，讓錄製到中途的專輯恢復錄製，至少做喜歡的事情能讓堂本光一開心些吧。

幫堂本光一蓋好棉被後換堂本剛進入浴室沖洗。

「咦？怎麼會有奶味…」

記得沒有購買任何牛奶成分的沐浴乳或是入浴劑，一開始還以為是自己聞錯了，後來他想起堂本光一的信息素味道，官方似乎沒有紀載，在公司私人的資料上也沒有登記。

但空氣裡卻時飄盪著淡淡奶香，非常輕淡，像是…鮮奶油？

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

發情期的到來是在意料之外，連續一個多月錄音和練舞、拍攝MV，在專輯相關工作完成的隔天早上堂本光一發情了。

「光一乖～我們別用抑制劑好不好？」

堂本剛正好聲好氣的摟著一手抓著抑制劑、另隻手抓著滾滾貓的堂本光一。

早上他先起床去準備早餐，沒想到回到房間就看見醒來的堂本光一裸露著上半身坐在床沿輕喘，身上沁出薄汗、白皙的肌膚浮起淡淡粉色，下半身則用滾滾貓擋著。房間裡飄著淡淡的奶香，在堂本剛反應過來前堂本光一已經迅速走到放著抑制劑的櫃子前，把抑制劑拿出來要注射。

「用抑制劑對身體不好...」

堂本剛趕緊把人摟住阻止他施打，幸虧發情期的堂本光一力氣被削弱了些，不然不會這麼輕易被限制住。

「這款沒有副作用的...」

越來越熱的身體使堂本光一腦袋快要糊成一片無法思考，口乾舌燥的他無意識伸出舌尖舔嘴唇，手中抓著抑制劑想要施打但迷濛的雙眼卻對不到焦。

「沒副作用不代表不傷身體啊！」

懷裡的堂本光一明顯柔軟許多，因發情上升的體溫透過貼合著的肌膚傳遞給堂本剛，鼻尖則飄來越來越濃郁的奶香，堂本剛咬破舌尖逼自己冷靜，現在最重要的是幫堂本光一做臨時標記，自己絕對不能被引誘發情。

「剛...」

想說些反駁的話最後只變成喊堂本剛的名字。堂本光一明顯感受到下身開始濕潤和頻率越來越高的收縮，分身也渴望被撫摸。

「我們做個臨時標記好不好？」

像哄小孩般規律的輕拍堂本光一後背，任由堂本光一因本能湊在他脖頸處蹭著嗅聞他的味道，堂本剛稍微用點力奪下抑制劑，抱著他倒在床鋪上。

「不...不要...」

手中握著的抑制劑被拿走，擋在下半身的滾滾貓也被抽走，全身赤裸展現在堂本剛面前，羞怯使堂本光一發情狀況更加劇，但還是不忘要拒絕。

「光一說好給我做臨時標記的...光一要說話不算話嗎...」

抓住堂本光一的雙手抬高在頭頂，有些濕潤的圓眸盯著堂本光一迷濛的雙眼，軟糯聲調裡滿滿的委屈。

堂本光一沒有回話，他看著堂本剛圓潤的臉龐，吐露軟糯嗓音的三角小嘴看起來好像很好吃的樣子，還有鬆餅的味道...

「不出聲就當光一同意囉...」

先是淺淺親吻堂本光一不停輕喘著的雙唇，才碰觸到就被熱情的舌頭交纏，深吻時鼻腔發出愉悅的音調。放開被親吻到紅腫的小嘴，一朵一朵溫柔的吻先是落在額上、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴，然後吮吻著優美弧線的頸部，焦躁滾動的喉結躲不開被吻住的命運，為了不在明顯處留下痕跡，舌頭在鎖骨上來回舔拭後才用雙唇在上面留下愛痕。雙手則愛撫著他胸前敏感處，一隻手撫摸著肌肉紋路緩緩往下，最後握住湧出晶瑩液體的分身，大拇指指腹抵在鈴口施力摩娑，藉由湧出的液體潤滑套弄著分身。

「熱...哈啊...」

被堂本剛觸摸過的肌膚像是被點燃般發熱，雙手無助的抓著床單又放開又抓住，堂本光一快急哭了。

堂本剛稍微加快手部動作，嘴唇則有一下沒一下吻著冒出更多香甜奶味的腫漲腺體，用舌頭舔了舔薄汗都像是在舔拭甜奶油，令人愛不釋手。手掌心傳來分身幾下規律的跳動後加重套弄手法，小嘴含住腺體舌頭舔弄安撫，在分身釋放出白濁時尖銳的虎牙刺穿腺體的肌膚，一股鮮奶油鬆餅的香甜氣味飄盪在臥房裡。

「啊──」

第一次被臨時標記的快感令堂本光一全身酥茫，身體像是融化在鬆餅上的鮮奶油般柔軟，被咬破腺體的瞬間有些刺痛，但注入Alpha的信息素卻使他擁有前所未有的滿足，內心暖烘烘的，像是擁抱曬過陽光的衣物那樣幸福。

結束臨時標記後堂本剛趕緊從浴室擰了幾條毛巾出來替像灘水般躺在床鋪上的堂本光一擦身體，留了這麼多汗如果不趕快擦乾會感冒的，而堂本光一也任由堂本剛動作，不時發出輕哼聲。

「要再睡一下嗎？」

「嗯～」

濃濃的鼻音使堂本剛內心一軟，雖然他們是包養關係，但這跟堂本剛喜歡堂本光一這件事不牴觸，任誰見到自己喜歡的對象如此柔軟乖順都會滿心喜悅的。

堂本剛替堂本光一蓋好棉被，把枕頭墊在他染了咖啡色的頭髮下，再把另隻乾淨的滾滾貓塞入他懷裡，最後在親兩口，才心滿意足的走出臥房去解決早上做好的早餐。  
\--  
「這輩子我都不想跟Alpha交往！」

堂本光一在樂屋讓化妝師上妝，待會要上音樂節目現場打歌，在閉目養神的同時聽見服裝師這麼抱怨著。

「怎麼了？上次妳不是說Alpha粗又長，愛不釋手嘛～」

化妝師調侃著，她們都是從最開始就跟著堂本光一的工作人員，在堂本光一面前沒有那麼拘束。

「妳知道Alpha多麼霸道嗎！」服裝師氣憤的甩了兩下衣架，她們兩個都是Beta，自然不像Omega會臣服於Alpha「每次都要我幫他口，做的過程又粗暴不舒服，事後清理還得我自己來...這是交往還是把我當情趣用品啊！」

堂本光一聽著她們倆的對話沒有搭腔，邊思索著和堂本剛相處的過程，堂本剛似乎和一般的Alpha不太一樣，外表看上去攻擊性不高，信息素還是香甜的鬆餅味外，每次都把他伺候的服服貼貼。

「光一，你家Alpha呢？」

上好妝後開始幫堂本光一掛上服飾配件，抱怨了一大篇的服裝師終於忍不住詢問堂本光一，她覺得自從堂本光一爆出戀愛中後，整個人身上都是香甜氣息，跟過去冷淡植物性鮮奶油味道相去甚遠，好令人羨慕忌妒。

「無可奉告。」

這時工作人員正好敲門進來通知可以進攝影棚了，堂本光一出去前再三確認服裝都沒問題，才放心的走了出去。

「什麼嘛～妳看看光一，整個人都是甜甜的味道！」

「妳沒發現他耳朵紅通通的嘛～還是少問他這些，免得被秀恩愛。」

化妝師當然沒有告訴堂本光一他擔心的吻痕都用超防水粉底液蓋掉了，不然依堂本光一臉皮薄的個性，肯定死活不願意穿準備好的服裝，要把自己包緊緊的才敢出去錄影。  
\--  
在家等著堂本光一回來的堂本剛抱著滾滾貓窩在沙發上看音樂現場直播，穿著皮衣的堂本光一隨著音樂節奏舞動，表情性感且含蓄，整個人散發只可遠觀不可褻玩的氣息。

桌上攤開著從公司拿出來的影本，是堂本光一童星出道至今的資料和經歷，其中有幾篇關於他分化完的結果報導，在當時可是引起不小八卦討論。

【Alpha系王子竟分化為Omega！戲劇內定主角可能被換角？！】

【分化後粉絲暴漲！為您分析身為Omega的堂本光一魅力！】

諸如此類的標題，八卦雜誌用詞更是露骨不堪入目，還引用許多Alpha偏激的話語刺激銷量，更不用說匿名網路上的文章，不是說想要對堂本光一如何、就是討論堂本光一使用Omega優勢換得上位機會。

堂本剛越看越氣，胃都糾結在一塊，趕緊吃胃藥緩緩。

看著手上的資料，他想起第一次看到堂本光一是在電視上播放的『銀狼怪奇檔案～擁有兩種頭腦的少年～』，原本是被劇情吸引，卻被劇中堂本光一咬著吐司的畫面擊中內心，從此變成堂本光一的粉絲。

當時全日本都認為堂本光一將分化為Alpha，在演藝圈將獲取更高的地位。因此當堂本剛分化成Alpha時還一度絕望，沒想到沒多久就傳出堂本光一分化為Omega，這讓堂本剛下定決心要接近他，為此認真和父親商談未來進路，願意接手家族事業。

這一切都是為了能夠接近堂本光一，能夠成為支撐他的力量，所以堂本剛得先強大才行。

「幸好...」

堂本剛翻閱到近期的資料，自從他開始涉足演藝圈後得知許多內幕，加上他又是Alpha，在圈子裡自然聽到各種想算計堂本光一的流言，不過幸好他成功保住堂本光一的公司、成功把堂本光一保護在自己懷裡了。

聽見開門聲響，堂本剛趕緊擦去臉上的眼淚，身為Alpha卻很容易被感動，現在他唯一要做的除了好好當金主外，就是怎麼讓堂本光一願意跟他結婚了。

「你回來了！」

才剛踏進玄關的堂本光一立刻被緊緊抱住，拎著超商塑膠袋有些不知所措。

「我、我回來了。」

聞著甜甜的鬆餅味還有飯菜香，嘛，被堂本剛包養好像也沒什麼不好。

堂本光一摸了摸貼著抑制貼隱約跳動的腺體，心想今晚好像是休一啊...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「這邊嗎…」

「再、再進去一點…」

「嗯…這裡？」

「好像…跑掉了…」

堂本光一雙手扶在床頭，身體與床頭間塞滿了柔軟的枕頭還有滾滾貓，背對着堂本剛，跪姿臀部微微翹起、腰部被堂本剛托著。

堂本剛手指再沒入些，突破包覆著的嫩肉，往更深處探入。

「等、等等、」

突然按到某一點時，堂本光一顫抖了下，發出黏膩的悶哼聲。

「這裡啊…」

手指停止沒入，在引起顫抖的地方前後按壓摳弄，指腹感覺到有個小小凸起的地方，加重力道摩擦。

「嗯、嗯啊──」

身體情不自禁反弓起、腰部有些酥軟下塌，臀部往後微微靠。

在聽見堂本光一發出好聽的呻吟頓時讓堂本剛鬆口氣，努力了快三個月終於找到敏感處了，也成功讓堂本光一開口說出感受。

「好、好奇怪…」

死死捏著滾滾貓，堂本光一有些害怕從尾椎往上傳遞的酥麻感，想要扭動腰部，每當被堂本剛用手指摳弄到某處時的觸電感又使他退縮。

「光一別怕…有我在呢…」

小口小口親吻著輕微搖晃的臀瓣，每次吸吮臀瓣時甬道都會收縮下，感受到甬道越來越濕潤、堂本剛另隻手慢慢游移到堂本光一的分身，手掌立刻就被沾濕。

「剛…」

堂本光一回過頭滿臉潮紅媚眼如絲望著堂本剛，紅豔的小嘴止喊的出堂本剛的名字，以及止不住的喘息。

「光一把自己交給我好不好？」

如此香甜的堂本光一在眼前還不能開動，堂本剛覺得自己真的定力十足，手指動作沒有停下，依舊規律攪動、套弄著。

「嗯…」

軟綿綿的鼻音是堂本光一最勇敢的答覆，他臀部又翹高了些往後靠，雙手抓住床頭臉埋在滾滾貓裡。

「叫出來沒關係的～」

堂本剛跪在堂本光一身後，雙腿抵在堂本光一腿間緩慢將它分開，上半身俯在堂本光一佈滿汗珠的背部，貼在他右耳低喃。

臉埋在滾滾貓裡的人死命搖頭，光是聽見自己的喘息聲就已經夠害羞了，何況是聽見自己叫床的聲音。

「光一叫一下好不好？很好聽的～」

不死心哄著，嘴唇抿住耳尖拉扯下、伸出舌頭鑽入耳洞裡模仿手指在甬道裡進行的動作。

「只有我聽的到…好不好…」

在堂本光一試圖閃躲耳朵被攻擊，臉部從滾滾貓抬起，咬著下唇死守著最後一道防線。

「嗯啊─扣醬──」

既然堂本光一不叫，堂本剛便叫給他聽！嘴唇貼在他側臉呻吟著，吐息熱氣噴灑在潮紅的臉龐上。

「啊嗯－」

聽見堂本剛呻吟的聲音，堂本光一想出聲制止但跑出來的音節卻是甜膩的呻吟，害羞的想摀住臉卻被堂本剛一手攔住。

「扣醬自己摸摸好嗎…」

他引導堂本光一自己撫慰分身，這樣空出來的手才能做些別的事情。

「不、我不要！」

平時就很少自己來，就算這陣子已經能接受性愉悅，但不代表能馬上接受手淫並不罪惡的想法。

「那我們一起好不好…我的手和扣醬的手一起…」

半強硬的牽著堂本光一的右手往下探，堂本剛手掌包覆著堂本光一握住分身的手，帶領他小力的上下套弄。

「嗚──」

被迫手淫的感覺太過奇妙，尤其堂本剛手掌的薄繭抵著自己的手背，有些發癢，強制他上下擼動分身，在滑過冠狀溝時堂本剛的拇指還故意撥弄幾下，腰部瞬間發軟下塌、把還在身後抽插的手指吃了更多進去。

「扣醬舒服嗎？」

前後被照顧著是前所未有的體驗，堂本光一仰著頭粗喘著，內心害怕會溺斃在情慾的快感裡。

「扣醬舒服嗎？」

堂本剛邊親吻著顫抖舞動的蝴蝶骨，手指抽插的速度變慢、轉個圈畫圓後把第三根指頭也塞進去。

「太大了啊──剛－」

突然被塞進三指的填滿感使堂本光一像是觸電般身體往後彈起，這往後的動作卻使腰部往下沉、身後把才放進去的手指吃了一大半進去，又慌張的想起身逃跑躲避快感，在手指快抽離身體前堂本剛用手扣住他腰部，把三隻手指原封不動的再次插了進去。

「啊哈───」

堂本光一在短促的音節後發出悠長的甜膩嗓音，被刺激著使分身在手裡跳動了幾下噴薄出白濁，還忘情的繼續手中套弄的動作。

「扣醬好棒──再來─別怕喔──」

手指加快抽插動作，每次都摩擦過敏感的凸起點再往深處擠弄，指腹的薄繭帶給嫩肉刺激，因分身釋放而打亂了甬道收縮的節奏，再手指搗弄下沒多久便湧出熱液。

「啊啊啊──」

身後突然有什麼湧出的感覺，才要阻止堂本剛的動作，手指已經抽離甬道，突然大量晶瑩液體流淌而出。

堂本剛倒抽一口氣，以往只聽說女生會潮吹，沒想過男性Omega也能做到。看著微微紅腫的穴口一張一闔還沾著晶瑩，忍不住吻上那誘人的小口。

「啊！別、不要、」

甜膩的拒絕聲音在堂本剛耳裡聽起來就是欲迎還拒的勾引，舌頭鑽入不停收縮的甬道內，舔拭著才剛欺負過的嫩肉，用舌尖給予溫柔的愛撫。

「不要啊、剛！不要───」

眼角流出幾滴淚水，太過舒服的快感使堂本光一害怕，全身輕飄飄的好像快要失去自我，想要夾起雙腿卻沒辦法，任由堂本剛在身後繼續動作。

「扣醬好甜、好好吃～」

含糊的嗓音讚美著堂本光一，又使堂本光一羞澀幾分，他只能緊緊抱著滾滾貓聽著堂本剛害臊的稱讚軟綿綿呻吟著。

「扣醬還好嗎？」

身後被吻的又高潮了一次，堂本光一頭髮都被汗珠染濕，緊緊抱著滾滾貓伸出舌尖喘息的樣子太過色情，堂本剛撥開遮住他美麗雙眸的濕瀏海，愛憐的在臉上親了幾口。

「嗯…」

堂本光一無法思考，最開始緊繃的肌肉已經比棉花糖還軟綿，而且快感過後身體卻更加燥熱，身後好像不滿足般持續收縮著，像是想吞入更大的物品。

「你發情了…」

堂本剛嘴唇才貼上堂本光一沒貼抑制貼的頸部便引起一陣顫慄，堂本光一似乎沒聽清楚話語裡的含意，依然是軟綿綿的嗯哼聲回應著。

「待會就幫你臨時標記喔～」

見堂本光一還在快感裡尚未消退，堂本剛迅速脫去身上衣物戴上防護措施，扶著碩大抵在紅豔的穴口。

「剛…」也許是感覺到身後有什麼硬挺抵住，也可能是發情本能反應，堂本光一半瞇著回眸看向堂本剛，不停喘息的小嘴緩緩吐出堂本剛最想聽見的話「快點進來～」 

二話不說立刻把炙熱的碩大擠了進去，充分潤滑擴張過後沒有阻力就突破括約肌，傘部才剛擠入就被嫩肉纏上吸吮，邊努力小力往甬道內拓張邊聽著堂本光一發出漫長高亢的叫喊，高潮過的甬道比之前還要緊緻，每次往內推擠都被嫩肉緊緊包圍、好不容易拓開又被纏上，不規則的收縮吸吮的炙熱的碩大，堂本剛只能不時停下深呼吸後再往深處推進，等到完全插入時兩人都滿身大汗、粗喘不已。

「好熱──」

身體升高的體溫烘的堂本光一難受，現在身後又被插入炙熱的碩大，隔個薄薄的套子也能感受到堂本剛的體溫，忍不住扭動幾下身體表示不滿。

「別亂動好不好…」

幾乎是咬牙切齒擠出這句話，堂本光一不知道現在的動作是在挑戰堂本剛理智，瀰漫在臥房裡的甜奶油香氣已經快使服用過抑制錠的堂本剛也發情。他雙手固定住堂本光一胡亂扭動的腰部，先是緩慢退出碩大再慢慢插入，幾次後確定堂本光一沒有難受的反應變加快速度。

「啊啊啊───哈啊───」

雙手拉著床頭隨著肉體碰撞床鋪發出聲響，堂本剛抱著堂本光一的腰部讓他能往後跪坐在他大腿上，但堂本光一並不配合。只好先用手指愛撫他胸前挺立的乳尖，逼堂本光一放開抓著床頭的手，在他用手擋住胸部時環抱著他往後改變重心，使他的重心只能放在往後靠的臀部上，跪在床鋪上的膝蓋仍然被分開著無法合攏，每次被頂上又因體重往下墜而深深含入碩大帶來的快感更勝於被手指抽插。

「吱呦──吱呦－」

堂本光一害怕的抱住堂本剛環抱著自己的手臂，往後仰躺貼靠在堂本剛身上，臀部不停被頂弄著和情不自禁擺動腰部追逐快感，他能感受到堂本剛溫熱鼻息噴灑在腺體上，也能清楚聞道鬆餅的味道，是剛出爐的炙熱香氣，忍不住張嘴大口吸聞，發出止不住的喘息呻吟。

「啊啊！！」

在堂本光一配合挺弄的節奏自行扭腰的過程，碩大往甬道的深處不停拓展，然後碰到一塊稚嫩的區域，才滑過便引起堂本光一激烈叫喊。

「扣醬別怕～」

粗糙的舌面舔弄的微腫的腺體，湧出比平時清淡的奶香還要香甜的氣息，像是加了蜜糖的鮮奶油正好放在出爐的鬆餅上。

堂本剛自然知道是頂到哪裡了，他發現堂本光一情緒似乎有些慌張，過激的快感讓他不停尖叫。他邊在堂本光一耳邊叫喚著愛稱，邊用手臂緊緊抱住堂本光一給他無比的安全感。

「吱呦──那裡、那裡───」

堂本光一想要阻止堂本剛繼續往深處搗弄，Alpha的性器天生比較長又粗，而堂本剛進入的地方已經是從來沒被進入過的深處，令堂本光一焦躁不知所措。另一方面又因深處莫名渴望而焦灼，想要堂本剛再進來點，最好能夠插入那片密境。

「我會很溫柔的…扣醬…」

小嘴叼著腺體附近的肌膚，吸出一朵一朵紅痕，堂本剛發現滑過的稚嫩有些開口，是因為發情期和動情而打開的裂縫，他天人交戰，該不該趁現在插入…

「小力點、小力......啊──」

堂本光一感受著深處有什麼地方被堂本剛抵弄著，每次滑過都激起他身體微微抽蓄，腳趾頭捲縮又鬆開，他想要站起身但跪太久的姿勢使他腿軟往後一倒、藉由身體的重量狠狠坐下，直接把碩大往深處含入。

「嘶───扣醬──」

「啊啊──好痛───」

一陣酥爽的喊叫和拔高的唉呼交織，堂本光一不敢輕舉妄動，死命抓著堂本剛的手臂抓出幾道血痕，原本的快感被鈍器刺入的疼痛感取代，這才使他從情慾漩渦裡浮出，驚覺生殖腔被插入了。

「別怕…乖…沒事的…」

堂本剛變換姿勢讓堂本光一能趴在柔軟的床鋪上，腹部間塞了顆枕頭墊著，每個動作都引起堂本光一嗚咽啜泣，他趴著緊緊抓住床單、手指關節都泛白了還不鬆手，看的堂本剛心疼。

「你騙人…嗚…」

事到如今也不能中途停止，堂本剛放慢抽插的速度進出著，生殖腔的柔嫩與炙熱不是甬道可以比擬的，還更加緊緻收縮，難怪有些Alpha會如此熱衷Omega。

「扣醬別哭了好不好…」

「嗚嗚嗚......騙人...」

現在也無法好好解釋，只能吻遍堂本光一後背安撫，用手握住他因疼痛而半軟的分身套弄，試圖讓堂本光一好受些。

「不要摸、不要…啊－」

不知道是分身被愛撫而導致還是習慣碩大進入生殖腔的疼痛了，堂本光一開始感覺到比剛才還要猛烈的快感，每次碩大摩擦著生殖腔內壁時都會擴散劇烈的酥麻，想要被更粗暴的對待、想要堂本剛的碩大更用力更快速的抽插自己。堂本光一害臊的搖頭晃腦，支離破碎的叫喊呻吟著。

聽見堂本光一比之前還要悅耳的呻吟聲，堂本剛不禁加快抽插速度，在生殖腔內更用力頂弄摩擦內壁，引起激烈的收縮。沒多久堂本光一先達到了高潮，生殖腔緊緊包覆著堂本剛的碩大不讓他退出，柔內的肉壁吸吮的力道帶給堂本剛強烈的電擊快感，沒多久便成結卡著生殖腔進行長達數分鐘的釋放。

「啊－」

在生殖腔緊緊收縮的過程中快感如浪潮般不停沖刷，堂本光一顫抖著身體，感覺到堂本剛接近腺體附近，然後是輕微的刺痛被咬破腺體，Alpha的信息素注入又是另一種心靈上的快感。房間裡滿滿兩人信息素融合的香味，剛出爐的鬆餅淋上蜜糖鮮奶油，甜而不膩。

快感過後堂本光一趴在床上昏沉沉睡去，放任堂本剛繼續在他身上留下吻痕和咬痕，反正宣傳期過了，暫時不用擔心被發現身上的痕跡…  
\--  
「你違約。」

隔天傍晚才起床的堂本光一渾身舒爽，除了身體被堂本剛好好清洗過外，身心靈意外的達到滿足，神清氣爽穿著白色浴袍來到餐桌前吃飯，吃完看著堂本剛收拾碗盤的身影，拿出一根菸點燃抽起，在堂本剛拿出可樂遞給自己時開口。

「…是，我違約…」

堂本剛睜著無辜的圓眸頭微微下垂，乖巧的坐在堂本光一對面，原本要坐在旁邊的，卻被瞪了一眼。

「你說要怎麼賠償我。」

堂本光一吸了口菸，覺得自己好像不良Omega一樣，逼迫良善的Alpha向自己低頭，好像有點興奮。

「給你找個代言好嗎？廣告代言！」

堂本剛抬頭眼睛裡多了璀璨光芒，最近有一個代言可以讓堂本光一試試。

「嗯，下次不許再違約。」

其實堂本光一也沒想好要討什麼，只是醒來後下半身的酸疼提醒他前天晚上被怎麼了，生殖腔初次被進入的疼痛感還沒消退，但精神方面比以往還要好上許多。

堂本剛怎麼敢說要不是堂本光一自己腿軟往後倒，他會插入生殖腔嗎…

會，他會。

可惜這次有戴套，下次就不戴了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

廣告代言已經曝光，是堂本剛家旗下高級溫泉旅館的廣告。  
整個廣告最大賣點就是堂本光一泡在溫泉裡面向一望無際的碧海，露出一點點肩膀在溫泉水面。

拍攝完廣告在飯店套房床上休息著，泡完溫泉後身體發熱，白皙的肌膚微紅，閉著眼睛養神和接受堂本剛窩在身邊上下其手。

「我還是覺得光一露太多了...」

堂本剛膝蓋分跨在堂本光一腰側兩旁，手上抹著精油細心按壓著被溫泉水滋潤過的光潔後背，回想著剛才的拍攝畫面，覺得有必要跟導演再商討一下。

「怎麼會呢…以前露更多…」

堂本剛的按摩手技使堂本光一昏昏欲睡，沒聽清楚堂本剛語氣裡的醋意跟寵溺，下意識回答了之前工作的狀況。

「那是以前！現在不同了！」

堂本剛焦急，以前看堂本光一露出大片肌肉還會瘋狂蒐藏雜誌、照片，那是用粉絲的心情對待；現在看到堂本光一露出一小塊手臂都能使他忌妒，這可是他的Omega，誰也不能看！

「哪裡不同？我的職業不就是藝人嗎。」

堂本光一被這句話喚醒，恢復神智冷笑著詢問焦急的堂本剛。

「你是我的啊！」

堂本剛不服氣，把堂本光一翻過身就嘟著嘴要親，立刻被手掌抵住臉蛋往旁邊推。

「剛少爺不會忘了我們只是包養合約吧，你沒有權利對我的職業、我的規劃指手劃腳。」

論力氣堂本光一還是占上風的，趁堂本剛發愣的時候將他放倒在床上，下床往浴室走去。

「我就不信無法轉正…」

看著堂本光一被養的滋潤的身影，堂本剛抓住散落在床鋪上的浴袍小小嘀咕。  
\--  
聽公司說代言的效益出乎意料的好，還分到了一筆紅利。  
堂本光一坐在公司的會議室裡等待高層來開會，聽說是要和他討論演藝生涯規劃。這還能是誰提出的呢？肯定是自己的金主堂本剛吧，就這麼迫不及待想要管束他嗎？果然天下的Alpha都是一樣的，霸道不講理，占有慾極強。

「光一君對於之後的發展有沒有什麼想法呢？」

沒有過於客套的寒暄，高層一來直奔主題。

「我想挑戰其它不同的領域。」

堂本光一環抱胸口翹著腳，不笑的時候散發人生人勿近的冷冽氣場。

「唔…目前前來邀約光一君的有電影演出、節目主持以及舞台劇，這裡面有沒有比較想要發展看看的呢？」

出乎堂本光一意料之外，原本以為高層會來勸自己接接廣告代言就好，沒想到突然放了這麼多資源出來。

「舞台劇吧。」

雖然有些狐疑，但堂本光一決定試試看高層反應，也許是個陷阱，讓自己以為有希望結果是勸退。

「好的，那接下來公司會先幫光一君安排訓練，能配合嗎？」

高層拿出幾張A4紙，上頭是琳瑯滿目的訓練資訊，還有幾個知名舞台劇的訊息和劇本。

「嗯，謝謝。」

接過資料快速掃幾眼，公司好像是來真的，這也是堂本剛授意的嗎？

「那就麻煩光一君回去思考一下對哪個劇本比較感興趣，最遲月底給我們答覆，公司會再去交涉的。」

不到三十分鐘就開完會，在高層都離開後堂本光一怔怔看著手裡的資料，他知道這些都是確定要採用他的演出機會，只是等他最後選擇哪個而已，內心的有些開心又有些苦惱。

回到和堂本剛同居的房屋裡，難得今天堂本剛不在家。不是說堂本剛都無所事事，而是他都會在書房工作，按照他的說法是有重要狀況再去公司就好，平常各個部門都有專業管理者在運作，自己只要做最後的決定和負責任就好。

「明明看上去那麼年幼的人...」

站在無人的書房外，堂本光一喃喃自語，有些想念時不時圍繞在身邊纏著自己不放的人。

相處的半年來，似乎從臨時標記之後，對堂本剛的依賴有越來越多的傾向，加上之前被進入生殖腔，即使知道有安全措施但整個月堂本光一都會下意識撫摸小腹，有種會不會套子破洞意外懷孕的錯覺。

他也暗自想過如果真的和堂本剛在一起會如何？可是上網查了堂本剛家族的資料，發現他們都是傳統AO結合家庭，婚後Omega就是在家裡相夫教子，這跟堂本光一要的完全不同。

他不想放棄好不容易經營到今天的演藝事業，這可是他放棄了許多才能走到今天這個地步，包括原生家庭。

「欸？光一怎麼這麼早就回來了？」

坐在餐桌前盯著公司給的資料恍神的堂本光一被熟悉的黏糊聲喚回思緒，堂本剛穿著多層衣物把自己包的圓滾滾的，手裡還拎著超市塑膠袋，正一件一件脫去外套。

「喔，開會滿順利的，所以就早點回來了。」

「喔～午餐吃生薑燒嗎？」

將衣服披掛在椅背上、捲起衣袖露出小臂，堂本剛把蔬果食物從塑膠袋裡取出分類，還用不到的先放入冰箱內存放，挑了幾樣待會中餐要用的食材放在桌上。

「剛想吃什麼呢？」

堂本光一托腮望著忙進忙出的人，突然想到從來都是堂本剛問他想吃什麼，很少主動提議吃自己想吃的。

「我想吃什麼光一還不清楚嗎～」

對著堂本光一曖昧的笑了下，成功引起臉上一片粉紅雲彩。

「無聊…」

紅著臉彆扭的說了句，拿起香菸就往陽台走去，堂本光一後來都習慣離堂本剛遠點再抽菸，也許是不想要鬆餅沾上菸味吧。

杵在陽台照著陽光，外面氣溫偏高，堂本剛到底為什麼要穿那麼多層外套…為什麼自己要想那麼多堂本剛的事情，好煩！一定是因為臨時標記造成的，看來下次得拒絕臨時標記了，畢竟…合約結束後還不是得回到使用抑制劑的日子。

呼了口白煙、捻熄菸蒂留在菸灰缸裡，好像離清的思緒卻又隱約糾結在一起。  
\--  
「扣醬自己動嗎？」

「不要──」

嘴裡說著不要但身體倒是挺誠實的，坐騎在堂本剛身上前後擺動著。堂本剛一手掐著堂本光一精實的腰部、一手和他一起撫慰著高舉的分身，不時用讚美來引導堂本光一動作。

「嗯──扣醬好棒───」

床上不太呻吟的Omega，為了有些情趣，變成Alpha專門叫床。聽著堂本剛呻吟聲使堂本光一內心莫名滿足和興奮，加快腰部擺動的速度。

「慢點扣醬…別傷到自己…」

怕堂本光一發狠就失控亂來，上次發情期劇烈動作害兩人隔天差點下不了床，堂本剛是Alpha只有腿軟還好，但堂本光一因為姿勢不正確結果扭到腰，硬是在床上臥了幾天才恢復，那幾天還不許堂本剛碰，一靠近就用滾滾貓捶打。

「嗯哼──」

上位姿勢的好處是能自己掌握快感節奏，平時被壓著被猛烈的快感沖刷總是會有些恐懼，好像身體跟靈魂要分開般，全身輕飄飄的。

「嘶－扣醬小力點…」

堂本剛自然樂於讓堂本光一騎乘，從下方往上看的美景令他念念不忘，張著修長的腿身後努力吞納的下半身、高舉的分身因身後的刺激而跳動、雪白的胸膛沒有遮掩嶄露無遺、往後仰的頸部線條和上下滑動的喉結，最讓堂本剛興奮的是堂本光一半瞇著眼眸鄙睨的神情，微腫的雙唇喘息著，從上藐視著自己般。

有在健身的堂本光一下半身肌肉訓練有素，常在做深蹲這一點騎乘不算什麼，還上網搜索了凱格爾運動自主練習，動不動就把堂本剛夾的要繳械。每次都得堂本剛出聲提醒才行。

「吱呦快點射嘛～」

紅豔的舌頭吐露出前端，舔著稍微乾涸的唇瓣，甜膩的嗓音埋怨著堂本剛太持久。

「扣醬先舒服了我再射…」

壞心的加重手中揉捏的力道，指腹在分身傘部加快摩擦，更多晶瑩液體從鈴口冒出，堂本光一想伸手推開堂本剛的手，但分身被緊握著使他不敢輕舉妄動，沒多久便被套弄出白濁的慾望。

「嗯───」

濃濃的鼻音悠轉著甜美音調，堂本光一反弓起身體夾緊臀部、擺動的節奏和力道因高潮而不受控制，每次坐下都將碩大深深埋入，被碾壓搓弄著敏感處，沒多久甬道嫩肉便不規則包覆收縮，奮力吸吮著碩大達到高潮。

「扣醬真棒──」

在堂本光一高潮後，堂本剛翻身把人壓在床上，抬高無力的修長雙腿架在肩膀上，奮力在痙攣甬道裡抽插，手撫摸著堂本光一布滿細汗的臉頰貼上嘴唇細吻著，然後深吻住無助喘息著的小嘴，交纏著在深處釋放慾望。  
\--  
「光一...下個周末和我去奈良走走好不好？」

泡在浴缸裡被堂本剛摟在懷裡，原本軟趴趴的人聽見這個提議身體瞬間繃緊。

「我父母都想見見你…」

嘴唇貼在腺體上用舌頭舔舐著，這個動作會使堂本光一酥麻、全身發軟。

「可、可是...」

堂本光一結結巴巴，脆弱的腺體被含著、隨著舌尖挑弄引發酥麻快感，使他不能好好完成一句話。

「他們人都很好的…而且也都很喜歡光一…」

繼續哄著，當堂本光一無法認真思考時就是最好的哄騙時機。

「我、怕…」

「怕什麼？光一是很好的人喔，他們都很放心…」

堂本剛當然知道堂本光一怕什麼，傳統的AO家庭、繁瑣的家庭教養等，這些都是大眾的刻板印象，他會帶著堂本光一實際去打破。

「他們都說我得向光一學習呢...光一這麼堅強努力...在不容易的演藝圈裡依然堅持原則力爭上游...怕你跟我在一起委屈了...」

堂本光一不確定軟軟的嗓音聽起來似乎有些顫抖，可是每一個字都把他內心熨的服服貼貼。他有些害羞又有些委屈，稍微側過身靠著堂本剛的胸膛，小嘴在堂本剛脖子落下一個吻，良久才緩緩開口，有些哭腔的嗓音回應堂本剛。

「嗯。」

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

奈良之旅讓堂本光一很緊張，從出發的前晚就開始緊張。

「扣醬───」

導致堂本剛在床上撐不了太久就釋放了，因為堂本光一怎樣都無法放鬆，高潮後還緊張兮兮的死死摟著堂本剛不放，小臉通紅埋在堂本剛胸膛蹭啊蹭的。

堂本剛內心很開心，自己的Omega(不管，堂本剛就是這麼認定)窩在自己的懷裡彆扭著撒歡，這一切是多麼美好。  
但澡還是要洗，不然黏答答的有輕微潔癖的堂本光一晚上會睡不好。為了讓堂本光一精神別再亢奮下去，只好在浴室裡又來一次，直到堂本光一哭喊不要了不要了才放過，抱著半昏睡的小貓裹好棉被藏在懷裡入睡。

「搭新幹線嗎？」

全身裹得嚴實、戴著帽子和大墨鏡、還有黑色口罩的人幾乎黏在身旁看上去比他矮兩公分的人身上，小手緊緊抓著堂本剛的衣擺，彷彿害怕下一秒堂本剛會不見。

「嗯，扣醬不常搭嗎？」

拿著提前買好的票遞給堂本光一，入札改口前短暫分開也能使堂本光一焦慮，過了票口趕緊又貼回堂本剛身邊，實在是因為堂本光一內建迷路系統，這麼複雜的東京車站對平時很少搭乘大眾交痛工具的他來說太難。

「我只是確認一下。」

嘀咕了句，假裝不在乎鬆開手，下一秒就被堂本剛牽起。

「別放開我的手好嗎？我怕迷路找不到你。」

堂本剛烏亮的圓眸對著堂本光一眨，露出虎牙笑哄著。  
\--  
到了奈良的前兩天都是在觀光，堂本剛帶著堂本光一到處參觀廟宇神社，還開心的在奈良公園餵鹿，度過一般情侶的約會模式。

「會不會太緊了些？」

堂本光一穿上深色和服，今晚要和堂本剛父母吃飯，約在私人的溫泉旅館。

「不會～光一穿起來好美…」

堂本剛從身側摟住穿上和服更顯瘦的堂本光一，深色布料將堂本光一原本就白皙的肌膚襯得更加雪白還有點透明光輝感，面對穿衣鏡跟堂本光一深深對視著。

「別、別拉…會皺的。」

堂本光一把堂本剛搭在腰上的手撥開，他怕布料弄皺會被對方父母發現，誤會他們剛才在做什麼就慘了。

「親一個～」

圓潤的下巴靠在堂本光一肩頭，堂本剛閉上眼嘟起嘴討親，堂本光一不從他就發出撒嬌的哼哼聲抓著手臂搖晃，最後堂本光一只好妥協快速在那三角小嘴上親一下。

晚餐期間堂本光一全程帶著笑意，原因是堂本剛在不久前告訴他自己的父親長得很像烏龜。堂本光一心想怎麼可能，結果見到本人後果真超像！無法大笑又無法憋笑，很痛苦的小心不要太過直視堂本剛父親。

「光一君打算什麼時候跟小剛結婚呢？」

堂本剛的母親和藹的笑著，她對眼前的堂本光一很滿意，知書達禮話不算多，是個不錯的Omega對象。

「我、」

「媽，妳這樣問會嚇到光一的。」

堂本剛老神在在喝了口熱茶，看似替堂本光一擋了母親的問話，實際上也沒真的阻止。

「我是真得喜歡光一君～多希望你趕快把人訂下來，這樣我們就不用再為你操心了。」

依舊是衝著堂本光一笑臉盈盈，語氣柔和。

「演藝圈的工作才穩定沒多久，想要再拼一下。」

堂本光一打開天窗說亮話，總不能跟對方父母坦白堂本剛跟他是包養關係吧。

「演藝圈工作發展跟結婚不衝突啊，你說是不是光一。」

堂本剛的父親開口，晚餐席間他和堂本光一聊了許多，關於日本經濟發展跟展望還有最近新聞時事等，越聊越投緣。

「可是、」

「我們也不急著抱孫子，你們年輕人可以婚後談個幾年戀愛再來討論生孩子。」

堂本剛的母親接口，雖然她很想快點看到兩人愛的結晶，但眼前不太適合操之過急。

「我…」

堂本光一有些招架不住，餐桌下的手扯了扯堂本剛的衣擺，示意他解圍。

「啊！我知道了！」堂本剛的母親突然拍了下手，一臉恍然大悟的表情「是不是小剛還沒求婚？」 

「這就是你不對了，當初我追你母親是在大庭廣眾下捧著紅玫瑰拿出大鑽戒單膝下跪求婚的，小剛，你可不能比我遜色啊。」

堂本剛父親臉上滿是驕傲，想起當年求婚畫面可是羨煞旁人，舉起熱茶喝了口。

「喔～有道理！那明天先去挑鑽戒吧？」

堂本剛手搭在堂本光一急躁拉著自己衣擺的手，安撫著用大拇指輕撫手背，語氣柔和。

「光一君別客氣，明天去店裡隨便挑，直接叫他們拿出最大顆得來給你！」

堂本剛母親替這場逼婚畫下句點，她以為堂本光一臉上窘迫的紅潮是害羞喜悅。  
\--  
「堂本剛，你怎麼沒有阻止你父母呢？」

回到溫泉旅館為他們準備的休息房間，堂本光一立即氣急敗壞的質問，這下可好了，對方長輩以為他們是真的在交往還要結婚了。

「怎麼阻止？難道你要我說：『爸媽，其實光一是我包養的對象，兒子不孝。』這樣嗎？」

堂本剛笑臉盈盈摟著堂本光一，手在腰帶上游移著。

「放手、別拉扯！」

堂本光一抓著堂本剛不安分的手，興許是用餐時多陪堂本剛父親喝了幾杯日本酒，現在渾身燥熱。

「我們先泡個溫泉好不好～這邊溫泉對身體有不錯的功效～」

堂本剛小嘴湊在堂本光一耳邊呢喃，引起堂本光一一陣顫慄，鼻腔輕微悶哼了聲。

「熱…」

拉扯著衣襟試圖讓發熱的肌膚露出來透透氣，堂本光一被堂本剛被推半就帶到半露天的溫泉池邊，在走廊上抗拒著堂本剛試圖解開他腰帶。

「我幫你脫…脫了就不熱了…乖～」

堂本剛鼻尖早就聞到堂本光一身上滲出的奶香味，他知道堂本光一在發情的前夕。

「我是不是...」

「喝多了。」

迷濛的雙眼望入堂本剛圓眸的瞬間令堂本剛差點坦承，卻雙手緊握住堂本光一堅定的告訴他只是喝多了。

「嗯…我也覺得喝多了…有點暈…」

腰帶被緩緩解開，月光下轉半個圈，倒在堂本剛懷裡。

堂本剛吻上那張喋喋不休的小嘴，輕啜著唇瓣還有些甜酒味，舌頭鑽入口腔裡交纏著、搜刮醉人的甜蜜。  
堂本光一被吻到迷茫，不停發出嗚咽呻吟，勾引著堂本剛每一條神經。

「不要在這…」

小嘴恢復自由後堂本光一吐露第一句話，在半開放式的走廊上太害羞了，如果被其他房間的住客聽見怎麼辦。

「光一放心，旅館被我包下了，父母親住在旅館另一邊，聽不見的。」

把人壓在走廊上，仔細親吻着雪白的肌膚，到處留下吻痕和齒痕，雙手不時愛撫著挺立的乳尖和高舉的分身，激起堂本光一高亢的呻吟。

「剛…哈啊…」

被開發過的身體輕易就被激起慾望，這些日子以來堂本光一越來越不了解自己，以往禁慾是因為沒有嚐過高潮的甜美果實，嚐過後便欲罷不能，時時刻刻想著念著。

別說做一休一了，最近一個月幾乎是天天做。

堂本剛的手指才探到堂本光一身後就碰到一灘濕潤，摸到穴口時從指腹傳來急切的收縮，像是迫不及待要把手指吸入般。

「直接進來…快點嘛…」

帶點鼻音的哀求使堂本剛放棄前戲，反正擴張應該是不用做了，今早才又來過一場，現在應該能直接進入。

「啊、糟了！」正當堂本光一雙腿纏上堂本剛腰間緊緊盤著，用小腿摩蹭著堂本剛的背部時，堂本剛拍了下額頭喊不好「光一你等等我好不好？」 

「嗯哼～怎麼了嘛～」

非常不情願的被堂本剛抓住雙腿試圖扳開，堂本光一不想要離開堂本剛身上，他喜歡現在兩人肌膚緊密貼合的狀態，皺著眉嬌嗔起來。

「房間沒保險套。」

堂本剛冷著臉盯著堂本光一被紅潮覆蓋的臉龐，那漆黑瞳孔浮著水氣正含情脈脈凝視著自己、微腫的紅唇輕喘著嬌嗔。

「我去櫃檯要幾個…」

堂本剛下定決心割捨堂本光一的誘惑，臉上帶著決絕神情不去直視堂本光一，手堅持拉開堂本光一纏在腰間的雙腿，才要起身就被堂本光一用力拉回。

「進來！」

滿臉委屈神情，堂本光一身後空虛燥熱，只有堂本剛碩大埋入才能舒緩，而堂本剛既然要為了這點小事離開香噴噴的自己，這Alpha能再過份一點嘛！

被堂本光一拉扯住的腰帶鬆開，堂本剛身上的和服也敞開大半，身下早就漲紫的碩大彈出，看的堂本光一嚥了嚥口水、還伸出舌尖舔了下唇。

「這可是光一說的喔…事後不能怪我…」

換堂本剛委屈，重新回到方才的姿勢上壓著堂本光一，握住碩大抵在濕軟的穴口。

「不怪你、快點－啊啊───」

當碩大擠入體內時甬道嫩肉立即纏上裹住，沒有戴套的碩大炙熱無比，從穴口往深處推進延燒。堂本光一雙手環繞過堂本剛頸部，腰部浮起上半身靠近，呻吟聲被身下的動作撞得支離破碎。

他瞪大雙眼望著堂本剛眨啊眨，小嘴除了甜膩的呻吟聲外什麼字都吐不出來，背部沁出薄汗，感受著下身兩人第一次沒有距離的緊貼親密。腦中滿是堂本剛正無套進出著自己的想法，越想越羞澀，越想感受越明顯，炙熱燒得他無法思考。

「扣醬裡面好熱──」

堂本剛也忍不住讚嘆呻吟，碩大被高熱的嫩肉交纏著，堂本光一的體溫直接熨燙在碩大上傳遞過來，甬道的皺摺在腦海裡清晰展現，每次進出都被緊緊吸吮著。

每次進入都盡可能抵到最深處，傘部從生殖腔口滑過，刺激暗示著生殖腔該開啟了。

堂本光一激昂的喘叫著，以往生殖腔口被碩大摩擦過的快感都比上不這次，之前還有薄薄的阻擾隔閡著，現在是堂本剛的體溫直接透過碩大碰觸到生殖腔口，完全能料想如果被炙熱的碩大插入生殖腔會是多麼可怕卻誘人，肯定會被高熱的慾望燃燒殆盡。

堂本剛吻住發出甜美呻吟的小嘴，讓堂本光一上半身能躺靠在地上，小心翼翼變換姿勢，放開小嘴時使身體軟綿綿的人往右側躺、抬高左腿架在肩膀上，稍微跪坐起抱著細嫩的大腿根部猛烈抽插。

堂本光一側躺著想用雙手撐起身體未果，只能無力喘息望著不遠被月光照耀閃爍著的溫泉池，晚風吹的他神智半夢半醒，聞到濃烈的鬆餅味和鮮奶油味交織在空氣中融為一體，神情恍惚。

「嗯啊──啊啊───」

感覺到碩大頂弄在生殖腔口的力道越來越強勁，堂本光一有些害怕，想要逃走。他試圖雙手抵在地面要逃離，卻給堂本剛良好的機會，順勢抽出碩大把人翻身變成背對姿勢，扣住腰部將移動了幾公分的堂本光一拉回，抬高臀部再次擠入興奮狀態的碩大，這次直接頂到深處。

「不、不行…剛──」

殘存的理智在此時上線。

堂本光一抓著走廊旁邊的拉門，努力要撐起上半身，堂本剛邊頂弄著邊順著他的意往門邊去。好不容易撐起上半身卻只能俯在拉門上，和服衣不蔽體掛著，堂本剛撥開遮蓋著下半身的和服看著臀部被撞擊出紅暈，死命抓著拉門的人因拉門晃動發出的聲響羞澀萬分，卻無法放開手，喘息將門上的玻璃哈出白霧又消失。

「光一…我愛你…」

堂本剛嘴唇在堂本光一腺體上摩梭，敏感的腺體肌膚被摩蹭著，引發酥麻快感，堂本光一搖晃著頭想說不，但拒絕不了。他能清楚感受到體內的某處正在解除防備，想要迎接堂本剛的進入，想被堂本剛狠狠抽插，想跟他成結達到完全標記。

可是堂本光一很怕。

「剛…我怕…」

淚水像是斷線的珍珠般從眼角滾落，甜美的呻吟因顫抖哭腔變得更加誘人。

「別怕…我會在你身邊的…一輩子都不離開…」

「嗚嗚嗚...」

「我的都是你的…你要什麼我都給你…」

「真、真的嗎...」

堂本光一這才轉過臉對上堂本剛誠摯的目光，掛著淚珠的臉龐浮著紅暈看上去好不令人愛憐。

「真的，我發誓…」

放慢身下動作，堂本剛手指勾起堂本光一下巴，珍惜的輕吻着嗚咽的小嘴。

「我的都是你的…」

吻得讓人無法呼吸，好不容易喘過氣來，下身又恢復強而有力的抽插，每次都用力頂在微微張開裂縫的生殖腔口，使堂本光一小嘴微張高亢呻吟。

堂本剛用手環住堂本光一肩膀，這樣的環抱方式能給堂本光一安心，讓他後背抵靠在自己胸膛，另隻手則套弄著濕漉漉的分身，可以舒緩打開生殖腔期間的鈍痛。

在堂本光一覺得自己可能撐不過被插入生殖腔的漫長過程時，終於在翹高臀部猛烈抽插下碩大闖入了生殖腔，分身在堂本剛的手掌裡釋放出白濁，甬道連帶激烈收縮著。

「啊啊啊──」

又急又喘的呻吟變成緩慢悠長得喘息，炙熱的碩大在敏感的生殖腔內抽插著，腔內包裹著碩大像是記憶著形狀般緊緊吸附，每次碩大頂弄都使分身流出晶瑩液體，地板上濕了一片。

「我愛你光一…」

堂本剛含著堂本光一耳垂低喃著，他終於能夠完整得到堂本光一，讓堂本光一成為他的Omega。

「光一愛我嗎？」

牙齒在腺體上搔刮著，堂本剛想聽見堂本光一用甜蜜的嗓音說愛。

被快感襲捲的堂本光一握住堂本剛的手，生殖腔似乎快被搗毀般酥麻抽蓄，他用僅剩的力氣回覆堂本剛

「我愛你、剛──」

然後被成結、被Alpha強而持久的射精達到連續高潮、被咬破的腺體再次注入堂本剛的信息素，這次是永久的完全標記了。  
\--  
「你又違約。」

堂本光一這幾天都緊繃著臉，冷淡的語氣冰的堂本剛內心淒涼，已經好陣子不給碰了，堂本剛快被眼前纏繞著自己味道的Omega逼瘋。

「是…我違約…」

又是堂本剛理虧，所以堂本剛隔天二話不說就奉上廣告代言合約，這次是自家房地產的廣告，不用裸露。  
廣告裡堂本光一穿著三件套、戴著金絲鏡框，專業口吻對著鏡頭說：「沒有我賣不出的房子。」 

才剛上廣告便一堆屋主找上門來委託賣房，還有不少尋求好物件的買家紛紛前來。

「你、嘔…」

大步流星走到洗手間嘔吐，堂本剛趕緊用手撫著堂本光一後背，心疼的哄著。

「騙子！嘔…」

婚都還沒求就直接登記結婚，鑽戒也還沒挑，誰叫發情期的兩人足足在旅館待了一周，每次都射在生殖腔內一滴不露。後來就懷孕了。

「我沒騙扣醬啊…」

堂本剛委屈，遞上沾濕的毛巾給堂本光一擦臉。

「說好的求婚呢！嘔…」

想到就氣，但孕吐時在止不住，幸虧堂本剛散發著信息素安撫自己才好些。

「都求了一個禮拜了…」

可不是嗎，那一個禮拜堂本剛每次在插入生殖腔前都對堂本光一柔聲哄著要他跟自己結婚，堂本光一也都有回應啊…

「那怎麼能算！」

太氣人了，這跟想像的不一樣啊，哪有人邊做那種事情邊求婚的，這下可好了，都懷孕了跑不掉了，吃大虧了。

「那…扣醬年底的演唱會上慶生環節我再求一次！」

「哪有人提前告知的啊！一點也不驚喜啊！」

「扣醬記得要說我願意喔～」

「你、」

堂本家今天也是歡快和平的度過一天，共同期待著愛的結晶到來。

【是真愛！堂本光一與堂本剛修成正果！堂本集團表示：未來將傾全力支持堂本光一演藝事業。】

【奉子成婚？堂本剛表示兩人早有計畫生育。】

【貌合神離！？堂本光一回應：某某公司工作人員敢不敢出來當面對質？】

END


End file.
